Just Another Broken Soul
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Slight AU. God has a new mission for Castiel and Gabriel. After Zachariah is found to be abusing his charge, the two are expected to take care of her. Please R&R! Rated M for future content.


**Summary: **Slight AU. God has a new mission for Castiel and Gabriel. After Zachariah is found to be abusing his charge, the two are expected to take care of her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this. I HATE HAVING NO LAPTOP! Have fun reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Just Another Broken Soul<strong>

**Chapter One **

"We'll take her back to mine and Crowley's place." Gabriel suggested as he and Castiel walked away from Bobby Singer's home whilst ignoring his brother's stunned gaze, "What? Crowley won't hurt her. Man alive, Cassie, there's little Ella to think about and I reckon she needs a feminine figure in her life."

He paused for a moment.

"Other than you."

Castiel shot him one of his trademark confused looks, brows furrowed and expression serious, before finally that too-deep-for-him-voice sounded into the open air.

"I am not feminine." Castiel announced, "I am androgynous."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Gabriel said dismissively, "She'd be safe with us at mine and Crowley's place."

Castiel couldn't believe Gabriel was suggesting that the poor girl should stay with Crowley of all people. Little Ella, of course, would probably like the company of another girl when she grew older, someone to play dolls with and play house with. And the arrangement would have to be permanent anyway, by the order of God.

"Where is she now?" Castiel asked, watching his brother unleash a long sigh.

"With Chuck." He replied, "Poor girl. He and Becky could just traumatise her more with their behaviour."

Castiel and Gabriel had been assigned this mission because of their work and sacrifices to get Lucifer back in the cage, and because they'd already had dealings with their brother, Zachariah, who had been found to be abusing his eighteen year old charge in the worst ways imaginable. He'd been caught in the midst of beating her, and been discovered to have done much, much worse, which is why she'd been temporarily assigned to Gabriel and Castiel until another angel could be found to take over her care. The girl was quiet and blank sometimes, and other times incredibly emotional and vocal, and all the other angels were very aware of the level of damage she'd received from Zachariah.

Gabriel and Crowley had both decided that by taking her in, she'd be provided with the best protection from other angels and demons available. The two angels appeared in Chuck's home to find the girl waiting for them. Her name was Evelyn Myers. She was blonde haired and blue eyed, looking so young and innocent that the bit of feeling that Gabriel and Castiel had inside of them began to twinge at the sight of her bruising and her scars.

"Evelyn?" Gabriel said softly, "Come on, we're going to take you somewhere safe. I'm Gabriel, this is my brother Castiel."

"Hello, Evelyn." Castiel said softly, "You haven't to worry or be afraid anymore."

Evelyn trudged closer and Gabriel took her into his arms as Castiel told Chuck and Becky that they were taking Evelyn, and both headed down the stairs to say their goodbyes. As Evelyn picked up her bags, she began to cry, which didn't surprise anyone in the least. Gabriel tenderly rubbed her arm as he and Castiel helped her carry the rest of her bags.

Upon arrival at the new house in which Gabriel and Crowley resided, Gabriel called out to the demon who appeared from the kitchen hushing him with an angry look on his face. In his arms lay little Ella, four months old and sleeping with soft baby noises in her daddy's embrace.

"I've just gotten her to sleep." Crowley hissed, looking to the young girl who was pressing against Castiel, "Oh, you must be Evelyn. Welcome to your new home, love."

Evelyn nodded softly, going forwards to look at the little girl in the demon's embrace. She smiled brightly at the little girl, Gabriel and Castiel smiling at the look on her face.

"She's beautiful." Evelyn whispered, wiping her eyes, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Crowley said softly, "Come on. We'll show you your room."

Gabriel and Castiel picked up her bags and the group set off up the staircase, Crowley gently rubbing little Ella's back. The baby was dark haired like her daddy, while she had her papa's eyes, and Gabriel loved how her eyes just sparkled so much when she looked around her. The baby snuffled and huffed, and as Crowley kissed her head and hushed her, she wriggled and began to cry.

"Oh, shhh, darling." He whispered, "Daddy's here."

He kissed her and rubbed her back some more, showing Evelyn to her room and allowing Gabriel and Castiel to get her settled into the room while he took Ella to her nursery.

"Listen, if you need anything, anything at all," Gabriel began, "Castiel, Crowley and I are all here for you. Castiel is staying with us, and obviously, you can tell Crowley and I are together."

"Thanks." Evelyn sniffled, "For everything."

"You don't have to worry about Zachariah getting to you again." Castiel said, "No-one can get in here apart from us. You're perfectly safe."

Evelyn was so grateful that someone had finally come to her rescue; that someone had saved her from Zachariah's abuse and torture. At sixteen, when she'd disobeyed one of his instructions, he'd beaten her to a pulp. It only got worse from there. She was subjected to unspeakable torture, and the loss of her virginity had caused her to lose faith in her guardian…since he was the one who wickedly stole it from her in a fit of rage.

Now, though, she had Gabriel, Castiel and Crowley. She had people to help care for her and look after her. She had a new life and she wasn't going to give it up easily. She wanted to be a writer, and now she had plenty of time to work on her romance novel now that she had a new life, and time to herself.

"Listen, I'm gonna make dinner for six-thirty, okay? That's when Ella goes to bed." Gabriel explained, "It'll be a homemade pizza. Until then, you've got your en-suite bathroom so you can take a shower if you want, or there's plenty of time for you to work on your writing or your art, okay? Have fun, honey."

He moved towards her and kissed her head, Castiel touching her shoulder gently as the two left her to it. She took out her laptop and set it up, smiling as she found a plug socket by the side of her large bed. She plugged thee charger in and then the mobile internet, setting off with her writing.

She felt a great sense of relief wash over her body, and she realised that this would be the start of her new life and that it was going to be a good life at that. She had new family, she would make new friends, and she was safe from harm.

She wanted nothing more.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
